


Linger

by UsagiKobo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, be, coldflash - Freeform, 冷閃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: Moriavis太太的The Break-Up of the Ice 的推廣文~感謝作者慷慨允許我寫衍生文, 原文意境很美, 完全不是我能企及的, 歡迎大家讀原作然後給Moriavis太太回饋~:)





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Break-Up of the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751274) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



> 兎工房（usagikoubou） on Chapter 11 Tue 30 Aug 2016 06:53AM EDT 
> 
> This story is so beautiful and heartbreaking!! I love it so much that I would ask may I have the pleasure to write a short story inspired by this one ? My story would not too long, maybe under 300 words just in older Len’s PoV (Still heartbearking, and won’t make any change of the original story ;)) (By the way, English is not my mother language, so the story would be written in traditional chinese.)
> 
>  
> 
> Moriavis on Chapter 11 Tue 30 Aug 2016 07:00AM EDT 
> 
> Hi!
> 
> I’m happy that you’re inspired by my story to write something, and you absolutely have my permission to write a story in my universe. If you’d give me a link back to this story when you’re done, that would be wonderful. Thanks so much! <3

將Heartstone交給十五年前的自己後, Len便頭也不回地離開了。

 

找到魔法之石花了他十年的歲月, 但為了Barry, 什麼都值得。

 

Barry…, 他苦笑著呼出一口氣, 他還要自欺欺人到什麼時候?　只因為他自私地不捨得放手, 讓他們都得被那段回憶凌遲。

 

「Barry永遠不會原諒我吧」, Len想著, 再過不久他就能放手..他一定能做到的…為了自己, 也為了Barry…。

 

但現在…現在就再讓他被回憶煎熬一下子吧。

只要再一下子就好。


End file.
